Byun Seductive Baekhyun
by Ares Alden
Summary: Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin nama tengahnya harus di tambah menjadi Byun Mesum Baekhyun, karena tingkat ke horny-annya melebihi aku. Atau Byun Keparat Baekhyun, yang dengan mudahnya membuat kehidupanku porak poranda saking mencintainya. [CHANBAEK-ALL CHANYEOL POV]


Kuliah jam 7 pagi adalah neraka. Disaat adikku yang sekolah di senior high school belum bangun, aku sudah harus memakan sereal lalu mengecup kening ibuku untuk berpamitan ke kampus. Dan yang lebih mengesankan lagi, penjaga gerbang nerakanya adalah dosen keparat yang mesum dan dengan terang terangan menggodaku, atau tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau what? Hell! Im normal, ok?

Tapi perkataanku beberapa detik yang lalu sudah kubuang ke laut. Karena dosen keparat itu sekarang ada di sini. Membuat jantungku berdegup seperti kereta api batu bara yang berisik. Membuat keringat dingin sebesar butir jagung menetes lewat leher dan terus ke dada hingga perut. Membuat udara hilang dan sadisnya membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi seorang pecundang sialan yang berekspresi seperti orang tolol.

Kenapa juga pria kecil dengan wajah tampan -ehem- maksudku sedikit manis, mungkin juga sedikit cantik, whatever! Shit! Otakku bekerja begitu...kacau saat ini. Mari kita ulangi. Jadi, kenapa pria kecil dengan wajah tampan dan sedikit manis mungkin cantik ini bisa membuatku horny setengah mati hanya karena tatapan matanya? Seandainya aku mempunyai kesempatan bertanya, aku lebih baik menanyakannya 'how to get good score in your lesson,sir?'. Karena asal kalian tahu, aku, seorang park chanyeol, saat ini bukan sedang berada di kelas. IM IN HIS ROOM. I MEAN OFFICE, OK? apa aku berlebihan? Oh yes you are, Park! Lihatlah permaisuri di depanmu! Kemeja putih cukup tipis dan ketat di badan, lengan digulung hingga siku, kacamata ber-frame sweet brown, celana jeans yang menonjolkan bokong sexynya, rambut hitam dengan poni nyaris menutupi mata and he is wet! OH MY GOSH!

Dia masih memandangiku, masih dengan tatapan menggodanya -menurutku- itu.

"So, apa kau bisa jelaskan soal jawaban di soal UASmu kemarin, Mr. Park?" tanyanya dengan suara sensual.

"I'm sorry, sir. I lost my control yesterday." jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

"Lost control yang kau maksud itu, berkhayal jorok tentangku?" dia bangun dan memutari mejanya, berdiri sambil bersandar di meja kerjanya. Tepat di depanku.

"Um..." baru saja aku mau menjawab dengan alasan yang sudah kufikirkan, aku mendongak. Dan tepat di hadapanku, tepat bagian depan pinggulnya. Masih lengkap dengan balutan celana jeans ketat dan kemeja putih yang sudah dikeluarkan.

"Jawab aku, Mr. Park." dia menyodorkan kertas jawabanku kemarin.

_'I dont understand this question, sexy. But, I understand how much I need you to burn my dick in your hole.__'_

Aku hanya diam. Lalu mendongak menatap wajahnya untuk pertama kali hari ini. Dia menatapku serius. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan polosku. Sungguh, aku bukannya tidak bisa mengelak. Bukan juga aku tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata karena grogi. I swear, I'm horny right now!

Aku menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuanku dengan sekali sentak dan dia langsung mengalungkan tangan dan kakinya di leher dan pahaku.

"Do you wanna play something before we talk?" tanyanya setengah berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Please.." desahku balik.

Dia menciumku terlebih dahulu dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang tipis bewarna pink dan manis itu menjadi objek pandang pertama kali saat kau melihat wajahnya. Dia melumat bibir atasku dan aku melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sama kuat. Tangannya meremas rambut keritingku dengan pelan nan erotis. Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan dia mendesah di sela sela ciuman kami.

Ciumanku semakin lama semakin membuas. Dia sudah merajai bibirku dan mulut beserta isinya. Dia menjajah semua dengan lidah tipisnya. Dia tiba-tiba melepas ciuman kami karena kehabisan nafas.

"You are a good kisser,sweetheart." pujiku sambil mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku dosenmu, Mr. Park."

"Oh, come on! Lupakan soal usiamu dan status dosenmu saat kau berada di pelukanku," desahku. apakah kalimatku terdengar frustasi? "I just need you all the time."

Dia menaruh kepalanya di bahuku lalu mengecup leherku dari samping. "I know it. I know you want me, from the first my class begin." bisiknya di bawah telingaku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tau kau begitu menginginkanku." lanjutnya.

"Yah. You know my big secret and now, I want you." aku mengelus dadanya yang rata dari luar kemeja.

Dia menggenggam tanganku yang mengelus dadanya.

"Sorry, I can't," Aku menghela nafas kasar. "I'm in relation ship." lanjutnya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku tak berminat.

Dia menegakkan kepalanya, lalu membuka 4 kancing kemejaku berurutan dari atas. Dia mengecup dadaku berulang-ulang. Mungkin untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali? Mungkin dia kasihan denganku? Mungkin. Ah sialan! Aku baru saja di tolak, bodoh!

"Denganmu," ucapnya sambil mengecup hidungku. Oh mungkin aku tidak jadi di tolak karena nada bicaranya berubah manja. "Berhentilah seakan kau tidak mengenalku Chanyeol!"

"Oh, Baekhyun! Jadi, sekarang salahku jika aku menceritakan cerita kita pada readers semua menggunakan perasaan hasil dari kalah taruhan kemarin? Aku hanya mencoba sportif ok?" aku mengecup pipinya yang gembil.

"Tapi kan tidak begitu yang kumaksud! Aku stress karena seminggu ini kau benar-benar bersikap seperti itu," lirihnya manja. "Aku merindukanmu." dia mengecup dadaku lagi.

"Damn, Byun Baekhyun. I miss you more!" teriakku di ruang kerjanya. Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami saling berpagut, saling berebut bibir masing-masing, dan kerinduan selama seminggu terbayar lunas.

So, perkenalkan. He is my boyfriend. My true and real boyfriend. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin nama tengahnya harus di tambah menjadi Byun Mesum Baekhyun, karena tingkat ke horny-annya melebihi aku. Atau Byun Keparat Baekhyun, yang dengan mudahnya membuat kehidupanku porak poranda saking mencintainya. Mungkin... Aku akan menceritakan kembali beberapa kisahku dengan Baekhyun-ku? I will write it for you, guys! I need to write something because Ares push me to do that ehe he he. Im not allowed to touch his computer bcs I always change my story with Baekhyun which she already write :3 but she ask me to do this thing. To share my daily activity with Baekhyun. Oh shit. I love you Baekhyun! See you next story! 

_**Kindly review, fav&follow!**__** Thankyou!**_


End file.
